


Una única propuesta

by feelthenoiz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, R18 coming soon but still no R18, Slow Build, headcanons
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelthenoiz/pseuds/feelthenoiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi está acostumbrado a un ritmo de vida muy tranquilo. Volleyball, trabajo y estudios son lo principal en él, y todo le ha ido bastante bien... Hasta que Terushima Yuuji interviene en ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefacio; No es la primera vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

Si bien dos golpes a la puerta no eran suficientes para conseguirlo, el molesto sonido del timbre de su dormitorio era perfectamente capaz de tomar su concentración y hacerla añicos en el piso.

 

Tras mirar el reloj que había a un costado de su escritorio suspiró profundamente; era viernes, cerca de las tres de la madrugada, y alguien llamaba a su puerta. Y ese alguien podía ser solo una persona.

  
  
El chico de piel morena se levantó de su silla, aprovechando de darle un poco de movimiento a su espalda. Llevaba sentado frente al escritorio desde que había llegado de sus clases del día y no había parado de leer desde entonces, exceptuando los momentos en que había ido al baño y su salida fugaz a comprar algo a la hora de la cena. Pero considerando que ya había acabado de leer más de lo que había pensado en un principio, aprovecharía de irse a dormir luego de atender a quien llamaba a la puerta.

 

Tras apagar la luz de la lámpara del escritorio, caminó por entre las dos camas hasta llegar a la puerta, sacando el único cerrojo que había y girando el pomo de esta misma, solo para descubrir a un chico apoyando su antebrazo en el umbral mientras que de su mano colgaban un par de relucientes llaves, acompañadas de un llavero metálico de color amarillo. El moreno se quedó en silencio mirándole apoyado ahí, con una expresión que podía ser considerada de extrañeza o de cansancio; el contrario, por su lado, tenía los ojos cerrados y su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, mientras acariciaba suavemente la parte trasera de su propia nuca, el único sector de su cabello que ni era rubio ni parecía haber sido estilizado con pegamento extra fuerte.

  
  
— No sé qué pasa con estas llaves... no querían entrar en la cerradura... —murmuró el rubio, balanceando las llaves que llevaba en su mano sin cambiar su postura en lo más mínimo.

— Claro que no iban a entrar. Este no es tu dormitorio.

— ¿Eh...? —solo entonces el chico subió la vista hasta detenerse en el rostro del dueño real del lugar al que había tratado de ingresar en vano— ¿Sawamura-kun...?

— Otra vez te pasaste un piso, Terushima-kun.

— Joder, ¿es en serio? —contestó el rubio, riendo entre palabras— Lo siento, lo siento. Pensé que era el mío. ¡Eso explica por qué las llaves no entraban!

— Sí. —contestó Daichi, secamente. Miró al contrario con un dejo de extrañeza al notar un suave rubor sobre sus mejillas; quizás cuánto había bebido aquella noche, si podía notarse ese tono rojizo en ellas— ¿Quieres que llame a tu compañero de cuarto para que venga a buscarte? —el rubio negó con la cabeza.

— No es necesario, no es necesario. Iré por la escalera de emergencia. —dicho esto, Terushima enderezó su postura, mirando a Daichi con una sonrisa confiada— Es solo un piso.

— Estás tan ebrio que podrías caer de bruces si bajas las escaleras solo. —el mayor cruzó ambos brazos frente a su pecho mientras le observaba tranquilo, aunque realmente preocupado por el chico, cuyo equilibrio parecía lo suficientemente traicionero como para cumplir con su suposición.

— Nah, no estoy tan ebrio. —le corrigió el rubio con una amplia sonrisa.

— Llamaré a Namura para que venga. —Daichi hizo ademán de girar sobre sí mismo para buscar su teléfono, pero el menor le detuvo con un suave tirón a la remera de mangas largas que este llevaba puesta.

— De verdad estoy bien. Solo dile que le saque el cerrojo a la puerta. Tengo llaves. —de la mano del rubio volvió a sonar suavemente el traqueteo de las llaves, y el moreno solo liberó un profundo suspiro en respuesta.

— Si llegas sano y salvo, vete a dormir.

— Ven a dormir conmigo, Daichi-san~ —Terushima tomó el brazo del nombrado, tratando de imitar la voz de una chica tanto como le era posible.

— Claro que no.

— Anda, que hace frío hoy~ —continuó, balanceando su mano y la de Sawamura en el aire.

— Que no, Terushima.

— Eres un frío, Sawamura-kun. —contestó el rubio, haciendo un puchero y sonriendo al instante siguiente— Nos vemos mañana.

— Nos vemos. —respondió el moreno, contagiado ligeramente por la sonrisa ajena.

Daichi se quedó mirando al excapitán de Johzenji hasta asegurarse de verle bajando los primeros escalones, que eran lo único que podía ver desde la puerta de su habitación. Luego, soltó un suspiro corto, volviendo a cerrar la puerta y a echar el cerrojo.

 

Al iniciar el período lectivo de ese año, ambos excapitanes se habían encontrado casualmente en el ascensor del edificio, descubriendo de esta forma no solo que eran vecinos, sino que estudiaban en la misma Universidad, también. Aunque para suerte de ambos, sus disciplinas eran muy distintas la una de la otra; Sawamura estaba a la mitad de su tercer semestre de Derecho y Terushima se encontraba a las mismas alturas de su primer semestre de Kinesiología, ambos en una universidad de Tokyo cuyo prestigio académico había ido en alza en los últimos años.

 

Sawamura tomó su celular para ver la hora. Ya pasaban de las 3 de la madrugada.

 

De algún modo, ya no se le hacía extraño que el rubio llegara a tocar la puerta de su habitación en esas condiciones, creyendo que quienes dormían ahí eran él y su compañero de cuarto, no Sawamura. No era frecuente, pero no era primera vez que ocurría. Cumpliendo con su parte del favor, le envió un mensaje al compañero de Terushima.

 

 **PARA** : Namura

_“Terushima va para allá. Dice que le saques el cerrojo a la puerta y ya.”_

  
Luego de ello, dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se preparó para ir a dormir. Necesitaba reponer sus energías antes de irse a trabajar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Vale, aquí empieza otro desafío para mi!
> 
> Prometo que trataré de actualizar cada vez con mayor regularidad a partir de ahora. Los estudios me quitan mucha de la inspiración que suelo vertir en mis fanfics _(:'3/L)_
> 
> Sé que fue un poco corto, pero solo es el prólogo a lo que pasará más adelante. ¡Espérenlo con ansias, por favor!
> 
> Y como siempre, todo comentario, crítica, zapato o piedra será bien recibido (n˘v˘•)


	2. Un expreso de menta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi está de turno en el trabajo, y Terushima pasa a saludar por casualidad.

— ¿Todo está repuesto ya? —preguntó la castaña de cabellos rizados, revisando una planilla que llevaba en sus manos y las repisas y cajones del mostrador.

— Solo falta leche, pero se supone que llegará dentro de poco. —respondió Daichi, terminando de contar el dinero que tenían en la caja.

— ¡Entonces ya puedo poner que está abierto!

 

Con una amplia sonrisa la chica fue a la puerta,  dando vuelta el cartel y sacando el seguro de la puerta. Daichi solo le miró dar saltitos de felicidad alrededor del lugar soltando una risita. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es una novata recién llegada, pero no. Era nada más ni nada menos que la Encargada de Local y Jefa de Turno. No había cambiado prácticamente nada desde que la conocía.

 

— Oye, Yui.

— Estando aquí, soy “Yui-sama” para ti, Sawamura.

— Jajaja, vale, Yui-sama.

— Ya, que era una broma, jajaja.  —Daichi soltó un buen par de carcajadas antes de volver a hablar.

— Oye, ¿te pasó algo bueno?

— Siempre me pasan cosas buenas.

— ¿Segura?

— ¡Síp!

— Jajaja.

— Aunque bueno… Puede que alguien haya hecho algo lindo por mi ayer.

— ¿En una escala del 1 al 10?

— ¡Mil!

— Wow.

— Me invitó a unas aguas termales este fin de semana que viene, por nuestro aniversario. 

— ¿Ya va a ser un año?

— ¡Sí, el próximo viernes!

— Vaya.

— Él es mejor novio de lo que tú lo fuiste, Daichi.

— Ya, ya, me lo dices al menos una vez al mes.

— Hehe, es divertido poder bromear con el tema.

 

Ambos rieron suave de muy buena gana, y los primeros clientes entraron a la cafetería. La castaña les saludó y guardó la planilla bajo el mesón, esperando a que Daichi tomase sus pedidos para prepararlos.

 

Michimiya Yui, su compañera durante secundaria baja y ex novia, era su jefa. Y aunque pudiera sonar como una ironía para muchos, para él no era problema. 

 

— Un café americano, un macchiato doble y dos trozos de tarta de vainilla.

— A la orden~

 

Daichi se dio la vuelta para ayudarle a servir los trozos de tarta mientras la chica preparaba los cafés. Entre ellos había una suerte de complicidad que no era en lo absoluto comparable a la que tenían con otros de sus amigos; uno de los curiosos beneficios de haber sido pareja durante casi cuatro meses.

 

Tomando la bandeja que llevaba la orden terminada, Daichi fue a dejarla a la mesa, cumpliendo con todos los pasos a seguir en la atención a público de la cafetería. Él llevaba casi medio año trabajando ahí exclusivamente las mañanas de los fin de semana, sin un contrato. Le habían ofrecido hacerle uno nada mas cumplió el primer mes por recomendación de Michimiya, pero si bien necesitaba el trabajo, no quería descuidar sus estudios. Entonces, ante la propuesta de los  dueños de tener turnos permanentes solo los días sábado y domingo por la mañana, Daichi no pudo negarse. El haber hecho aquel trato con los dueños había sido para él en extremo conveniente.

 

— Iré a la oficina a hacer un papeleo y vengo, ¿de acuerdo?

— No hay problema, yo te cubro. Aprovecha de desayunar algo también.

— ¡Ah, gracias, Daichuu~! —exclamó melosamente la castaña, dándole un abrazo fugaz antes de tomar un par de carpetas de debajo del mostrador e irse por una puerta que había a un costado de los camerinos.

 

Daichi soltó una risa, divertido por el entusiasmo desbordante de la chica. No le importaba lo que dijeran de ellos, realmente no lograba verla como algo más que una amiga muy cercana, casi una hermana menor. “Una hermana menor que es mi jefa y mi ex novia… Pero hermana menor al final y al cabo”, pensó para sí.

 

Luego de asegurarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar, Daichi se tomó el tiempo de poner música de ambiente a un volumen moderado, y fue a comprobar que los pasteles y dulces en exhibición tuvieran buena pinta. Aunque sabía que se preocupaba por nada; el hombre que los preparaba tenía una mano mágica para esas cosas. Volvió al mostrador, tomando un poco de agua de un vaso que había a su izquierda, y justo cuando lo dejaba sobre el mesón una vez más, la campanilla de la puerta sonó. Para su sorpresa, los recién llegados eran conocidos suyos, y quien encabezaba el grupo era nada más ni nada menos que Terushima Yuuji.

 

— ¡Oh, Sawamura-kun! —el rubio le miró sonriendo amplio, saludándole con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestionó con sorpresa, reconociendo los rostros de todos quienes ahí se encontraban.

— Solo pasamos a comprar un café y algo para comer; ya sabes, para la resaca.

— Vienen de una fiesta, ¿eh?

— Sip. —asintió uno de los chicos, apuntando en dirección contraria a los dormitorios— Hay un club cerca de aquí al que solemos venir los viernes. Tienen barra libre, y le hacen un descuento a los universitarios del sector.

— Vaya. —murmuró el moreno, levantando las cejas en tono de sorpresa. Luego de eso, tomó el menú, acercándolo a Terushima— ¿Van a pedir algo para llevar a casa?

— Era el plan, pero de todas formas podríamos comer aquí. ¿Qué dicen? —consultó el rubio, mirando a los 3 chicos que le acompañaban. Todos asintieron.

 

Daichi esperó a que se sentaran en alguna de las mesas para poder llevarles la carta. Preparó la mesa con servilletas, azúcar granulada y sucralosa líquida, y hecho esto volvió tras el mostrador para esperar a que tomaran una decisión. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a dejar listo el papeleo de las facturas del día anterior, tarea que la castaña le había encomendado por la mañana. Para cuando levantó la vista otra vez, las cartas de Terushima y sus acompañantes estaban boca abajo, por lo que pausó su labor y salió del mostrador, para tomar su pedido.

 

— Antes que todo, dos croissant para cada uno, por favor. —el moreno asintió, escribiendo en un pequeño bloc de papel.

— Yo quiero un macchiato. —pidió el primero, con una sonrisa.

— Un mocca grande y un latte pequeño para nosotros. —le siguió otro, hablando por él y el chico a su lado.

— ¡Yo quiero un expresso doble! ¡Con menta! —exclamó el rubio, alegre.

— No puedes ponerle menta al expreso, Terushima.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? —le miró con sorpresa, algo decepcionado— Vamos, ¡yo sé que puedes! Lo pedí doble, ¿no?

— Te digo que no se puede… Los saborizantes son para los lattes y cappuccinos.

— ¡Pero si no hay diferencia!

— Sawamura, ¿en serio no se puede?

— Bueno, por regla…

— ¿Podrías hacer una excepción esta vez? Pagaremos la diferencia si deseas.

— … —con una mueca de poco convencimiento, Daichi miró que Michimiya aún estuviera en la oficina, y suspiró profundo— No volveré a hacerlo. —replicó, mientras escribía en el pequeño bloc.

— ¡Gané!

— Oye, Teru, esto no era una competencia. —contestó uno de los chicos entre risas.

 

Daichi solo se devolvió al mesón, repasando el pedido que acababa de escribir. Y en el momento en que ordenaba los platillos para poner los croissants, Michimiya apareció en el mostrador.

 

— ¡Ah, Daichi! Ven un momento.

 

Sawamura se volteó a mirarla, ayudándole a decidir los proximos pasteles que añadirían a la carta. Obvio por su parte solo eran sugerencias, pero lo más probable era que le tomaran en cuenta.

 

— Lúcuma y dulce de leche me parecen una buena idea.

— ¿Tú crees? Me llama más la atención la tarta de arándanos y el pastel de chocolate blanco con nueces.

— ¡Ah, el último suena bien!

— Sabía que dirías eso.

— Me conoces demasiado bien, Daichi.

— Jajaja.

— Vale, anotaré los tres pasteles entonces. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

— No, solo son un par de cafés.

— De acuerdo. En un rato vengo.

 

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, aún sonriendo, y tras un fugaz pero dulce abrazo de la chica volvió a su trabajo, mientras la castaña volvía a encerrarse en la oficina. “Dos… Cuatro… Seis…”, contaba mentalmente. Acomodó los croissants y sus aderezos en una bandeja, haciendo lo posible por dejar espacio suficiente para colocar las tazas con café. Pero entonces…

 

— Sawamura~

— ¿Ah? —al voltearse, se encontró con Terushima casi montado sobre el mostrador. Frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta por completo y llevando una mano al hombro del rubio, haciendo una pequeña presión para que quitara su humanidad del mesón, acompañado de un _“Quítate de ahí”_ que estaba escrito por todo su rostro. Terushima solo lo miró con algo que parecía ser un puchero— ¿Qué pasa?

— Ah, sí. Con los chicos, nos vamos a llevar todo.

— … ¿Ah?

— Lo comeremos en el camino de vuelta a los dormitorios.

— … Me hiciste ensuciar cuatro platillos por nada.

— Venga ya, no te pongas así.

— Vale, vale… Les prepararé los cafés.

 

Terushima sonrió amplio, y volvió caminando en calma hasta la mesa donde estaba con sus amigos

 

— ¿Estás seguro de que son novios?

— No entiendo cómo son tan cercanos si no. ¡Venga, arriba, chicos!

— Vale…

 

Yuuji se puso su campera encima una vez más, y esperó a que sus compañeros se levantaran de la mesa para volver al mostrador. Daichi había terminado con tres de los cafés, y al ver que se acercaban, empezó a colocarlos sobre la vitrina de pasteles.

 

— El latte… El mocca… Y el macchiato.

— ¿Eh? —Terushima miró los vasos algo confundido, acabando por mirar a Daichi.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y mi café?

— Sobre eso… —una expresión aproblemada se tomó el rostro del mayor, preocupando un poco al rubio.

—¿Qué pasó?

— N os quedamos sin café.

— …

— ...

— ¡Noooooo, Sawamuraaaa! —y Daichi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, acompañado de los amigos del rubio.

— ¡Ya, ya! ¡Calla, idiota! ¡Lo estoy preparando! —Terushima lo miró con el ceño fruncido, con un pequeño berrinche aun distribuido en las facciones de su rostro.

 

El ex-Karasuno tomó una pequeña botella de vidrio que había a un costado de su mano derecha, y vació un poco de su contenido en el pequeño vaso de cartón, bajo la atenta mirada del otro. Cogió una de las boquillas, rellenándola con café recién molido y con cuidado de que no rebasara ni por un grano. Tras hacer la presión que correspondía, volvió a colocarla en su lugar, posicionando el vasito de cartón bajo esta. Y puso a funcionar la máquina. Mientras tanto, fue a entregarles las bolsas con sus croissants.

 

— Oye, quiero intentarlo. ¿Puedo? —preguntó Terushima, aún embobado con la máquina. Y cuando escuchó las risas de sus amigos, miró a Daichi. Otra vez, su rostro hablaba por él.

— Ríndete, Yuuji. —dijo entre risas uno de los chicos, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Y Terushima solo suspiró, sonriendo resignado.

— Toma, tu café. —el moreno le acercó el vaso al menor, con una media sonrisa divertida— Y ya te dije, no volveré a hacerlo, así que disfrútalo.

— Sí, sí~ Lo beberé con gusto. —asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, y luego hizo señas para que acercara su oído a él.

 

Daichi no entendió inmediatamente, pero se inclinó hacia él con cuidado de no tirar nada del mostrador. Y con una sonrisa picarona, Terushima susurró: “Vaya novia te encontraste, y qué bien escondida la tenías, ¿eh?”. Daichi pensó dos cosas: primero, que odiaba sus orejas sensibles. Y segundo, ¿novia? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

 

— Daichiii~ —la voz de Michimiya se escuchó salir sonora desde la oficina, y la castaña salió con una taza en una mano y una planilla en la otra— ¿Sabes si el pastel de bodas tendrá adornos por los costados?

— Ah… Creo que no. En realidad, queda en manos del pastelero. Así mismo lo dijiste tú.

— ¿Lo hice? En qué demonios estaba pensando… —Yui suspiró dando un sorbo a su taza antes de mirar al rubio que estaba en el mostrador— ¿Amigos tuyos?

— Ah, sí… Algo así. Somos compañeros de equipo en el club de Volley de la Universidad.

— ¡Ya veo! Un gusto, chicos. —la chica sonrió amplio, dulce casi por costumbre. Todos inclinaron un poco la cabeza en respuesta.

— Bueno… Nosotros ya nos íbamos. —habló uno de los chicos, dándole un suave codazo a Terushima, que miraba a Michimiya con una sonrisa amplia.

— Cierto, cierto. —dicho aquello, cogió un par de bolsitas de azúcar y algo con lo que revolverla, además de su bolsa con croissants— Nos vemos el lunes, Sawamura. —y le guiñó el ojo al decir su nombre, cosa que acabó por darle mala espina a Daichi.

— Sí…

 

Sin decir mucho más se marcharon, luego de dejar algo de propina por la buena voluntad del moreno. Y al momento en que se dio la vuelta para mirar a Michimiya, solo pudo observar la espalda de la chica, que llamaba por teléfono al pastelero de la cafetería.

  
_ “... Oh no.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento mucho la demora, pero no había tenido inspiración suficiente :')  
> Ahora por fin pude terminar el capítulo (っ˘̩▽˘̩)っ  
> Puede que actualice pronto, si es que no se me secan los sesos antes lol
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
